Fiery Eyed, Fiery Hair CHAPTER 2: Putting Up a Fight
by MistySeas
Summary: Ronni usually finds trouble. . . but trouble finds her this time just as easy. . .


Fiery Eyed, Fiery Haired

By: MistySeas

CHAPTER 2: Putting up a fight

**~Ronni~**

I dropped the note, and it fluttered silently to the floor. No WAY was I going to let Henry go have all the fun! I grabbed my wool small bag, along with the watch which I stuffed into it, and jumped out the door. Just then, I heard a shriek, no doubt from one of the pompous ladies that give me stupid looks for the way I dress and wear my hair. Smiling, I thought to myself, 'Well, if it had to be somebody, I'm glad it was one of them.' I chuckled, but really I hoped that everyone was alright. Pirates mean trouble, and I don't need any more of that in my life.

I sped toward the scream, to find a woman huddled, cornered by a ugly scallywag. I picked up a nearby shovel and with a 'bong' he was laying on the ground unconscious. Well, good riddance to him, now I just need to find the rest of his pirate buddies. That wasn't hard though, I soon figured out, when I heard more screams and classing all around. They must have gotten into the middle of town already! How much could I have slept through?! I crept behind and around buildings, until I got as close as I could to the town square. The pirates were all packed together on the cobblestone street, and the man(who I am guessing was the captain judging by his large hat) shouted, "We shall pillage and raid this small filthy town, until I find me watch! So yer' best be preparin' yerselves fer' more destruction until it is returned to me!"

Oh I just KNEW I had a bad feeling about that watch when I saw it. . . I didn't think it meant THAT much to him. . . after all he did leave it behind. . . but still I tried to quiet my laughter. It was just a riot that he actually knew what the word pillage meant! I mean, they ARE idiotic pirates after all. . .

Just then, a large hand covered my mouth, and pushed me up against the wall. Their body was pushed flush against mine, I could feel everything. And I was not happy about it. I growled at my attacker, and I was returned by a chuckle and a deep, resonating voice that said, "What's wrong, love? Am I too strong for ya? " I squirmed in his grasp. Oh! How I hated when men got the idea that they were superior to women! "Go on, love, keep squirming. It IS quite pleasureable. . . as I can feel you as much as I know you can feel me. . . " I felt my face grow profoundly hot, as I kept wiggling. I knew that I could get away from this moron if I really tried. "Okay, I'll take my hand away from your mouth now. . . but if you scream I will take you to Captain quicker than you can say 'no'. Got it?" I angrily nodded my head, and glared right into his eyes, for now he was leaning right in my face. I made out a pair of deep, dark eyes, along with a dark beard and long hair to match.

He took his hand away, spun me around, and grabbed my face with his right hand, holding me face close to his as he whispered, "Well, well, well, you're a young girl, not that bad looking either. . . where'd you come from? I mean, you're wearing clothes that ar-" I kneed him right in his groin, and as he doubled over in pain, I ran for the forge. Sprinting, I made it back to the building fine. I bolted the barn double-doors, and got out one of Henry's swords, just in case I had anymore pirate trouble. Henry didn't know that I knew he kept swords in here, but when you spend as much time taking care of the guy as I do, you learn his old hiding places, along with his way of thinking. Well, AND he might've murmured something about them in his sleep. . .

I breathed a sigh of relief, but just as I was about to sit down, I heard a clanging outside on the window to my right. I got up to investigate and the pirate from just some seconds ago came bursting in! He jumped onto the bale of hay that was feet above me, giving him a much larger advantage. I watched his eyes glance down to the weapon in my grasp, as he drew his own sword from his belt. His eyes danced with amusement, and I returned the look of equal vigor and mischief. With one swift, clean jump, he was on the ground a few feet away from me, with his sword casually laying in his hands at his side, as if I were a mere fly on the wall not to be worth his attention.

Now THAT is what really got me going. I mean, who did these pirates think they were?! And then this one, basically harassing me by grinding on me, and now following me?! I pounced toward him, sword out, and slashed at him. To be honest, I really didn't know how to work a sword that well, but I was mad, so it had to count for something. His face turned from layed back and amused, to even more amused, but excited, as he jumped back, barely missing my blade. "Well, you're a feisty one, aren't you? Hmmm, fun. So you want to play, eh? Well, play we shall." I lightly growled once again, but right before I could strike my next swipe at his downfall, he pounced with inhuman speed on top of me. I was pinned, back to the ground, facing him. His breath was warm and tickling against my skin, and his face was grinning widely at me once again. I groaned and huffed in his face, as I strained to get up, pushing on his chest, which was like a brick warm wall against me. Frowning, I kept trying, keeping a steady glare in his eyes that were only a couple inches away from mine. He chuckled lightly at my attempts to free myself, and said, "We can do this all day, sweetheart. I quite enjoy having a writhing woman under me."

"Oh, please, as if you have many of those. No woman would come in a mile radius of you. But I suppose it is not as if she can, seeing as though you are on a pirate ship." I snapped back at him, rolling my eyes. He grinned even wider at my words and said, "Honey, what makes you think I don't have women in my bed on the ship waiting for me every single night?" I scowled at his words, and groaned in his face as I spit out my words saying, "Get off of me. Now. And here is an idea, how about you leave. And never come back. "

He surprisingly stood up, and let me up off of the floor, but not without saying, "Can't. The captain is looking for something that was stolen. "

I jerked my head up, but quickly recovered saying, "Oh. Well what was it?" he turned towards me and said, " A watch. Why?"

"Oh. . . uh, no reason. . . "

"Boss says he's gonna find the thief, and then take him aboard our ship and execute him in front of the crew. . . " he looked down as he said that, and I realized that as much as I despised this pirate, he must not like killing any more than I do. . .

It does not matter though. I will plant the watch somewhere for them to find, and then they will leave, and we'll all be fine in our town once again. With that thought, I swung at him with my sword once again, trying to catch him by surprise again, but he was ready this time. He put his up, catching mine with his, and we began to dance. We moved all around the barn shifting and jabbing at each other. He almost caught my feet with the flat of his blade, but I jumped so as not to be tripped. I ran up onto the platform above, waiting to be followed. And sure enough, he did. I was ready to attack from my position, so when he jumped up, we continued our fight. Just as I was starting to get comfortable with the sword in my hand, he knocked it out of my hand. I watched it fly away, and clatter onto the ground, longingly. He gave another one of his wide arrogant, playful smiles at me, as he stepped closer to me. I stayed where I was. I was NOT going to back down from this idiot.

Just as I was changing my mind about maybe taking a step back, he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked down on me. My knee swung forward, hard, and fast trying to kick him again, but he anticipated that, and caught my knee in his hand, making me lose my balance and fall onto my back once again. He loomed over me, and pressed his weight onto my front, whispering, "Good try, love, but no one beats me. But you are rather attractive when you fight like that. "

I responded with a piercing glare towards him. Soon enough, he scooped me up into his arms, and carried me back down onto the ground. Picking up some rope, he tied me to one of the posts in the barn. "Now what should I do with you? Cap'n said no prisoners, but he also isn't leaving until he finds that watch of his. . . so for now we can have fun. " I rolled my eyes at him and looked the other way.

**-30 minutes later-**

I finally got the terrible knot undone, that he had had bound me with, and threw it to the side. The moron had fallen asleep beside the fire in a chair, snoring so loudly I swear everyone from England and back could hear him. I crept over to grab my wool bag, and strode to the door, quietly opening and then shutting it behind me.

Once I had the door closed, I ran as fast as I could back to the town square to see what the pirates were up to now.

By now the sun had gone down, and with it dark outside, it was hard to see everything, but I did my best.

I peered around the same building I looked over before, and went I saw was terrible! The pirates had tied up several people and were yelling in their faces, making threats, trying to get who stole the watch out of them. Guilt flooded through my veins. . . these people were being harassed because of me. . . I had to turn that watch back to them.

'I'll just set the watch on the ground in the open, and they will see it and leave. There! '

Okay, good plan. Well as good as it will get anyways. . .


End file.
